


The concealed baker

by justwritingforfun



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Baking, F/M, Fluff, OsaYachi Week, Royalty AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:54:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27194747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justwritingforfun/pseuds/justwritingforfun
Summary: Getting caught as you held the castles princess wasn’t exactly ideal
Relationships: Miya Osamu/Yachi Hitoka
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	The concealed baker

“Come on! It’s okay!”

Whispered words that were attached to breathless laughs came from then blonde as her hands held the town baker’s, dragging him through the castle.

“Hi-Hitoka, a guard could see-“

It wasn’t easy to see in the castle, only parts were showing as the moonlight shown through the openings, though he was still able to notice the corner of her lips moving upwards.

“It’s okay, I’ve come out to see you many times. I know my way through this castle!”

Tightening his grip on her hand to keep the princess close, Osamu’s next words came out in a tone opposite to the words he had let out before.

“Mhm.. Okay, but, didn’t the Queen just heighten security ‘cause there was a supposed  _ ‘intruder’ _ spotted?”

“Ah-“ Pink dusted her cheeks in embarrassment, similar to the colour of her dress as she stopped to look at him. “W-Well that was just a fluke that they saw me..”

“What if another fluke happens? It’s both of us,  _ and _ more guards.”

“We’ll be fine!”

If the princess wasn’t so addicted to running wild in hopes to get her mother's attention, Osamu knew she would have been panicking, saying they should go back by now.

With the conversation leading off, both of them failed to hear the sound of footsteps coming their way, their voices too loud to one another to hear anything else. Seeing Hitoka gasp lightly, Osamu glanced behind him only to see the shine of metal armor in the nearest mirror. Hoping she wouldn’t yelp too loudly in surprise, the baker reached his hands to her hips, quickly taking her up as he ran away from the man that would get them in trouble.

The blonde's heart was racing as she bundled her dress up in her hand, while the other latched around her partner. She wasn’t aware if her heart was beating out of her dress from adrenaline from nearly being caught and currently running away, or from butterflies as he held her tightly.

Slightly panicked whispers came out as he looked up to her.

“Hitoka I have no idea where we’re ‘goin,-“ Seeing another guard, he changed his direction. “You’re gonna have to tell me where the kitchen is.”

Waiting for her mind to stop swirling, Yachi rested her head against his, “We have to wait for the guard to pass.”

Lowering his arms slowly to let her down, Osamu nodded. “Okay.” His eyes looked back to the princess’s as he felt her grip tighten on his arm. “Hm?”

Her light blush was darker now, similar to the strawberries he had used in this morning’s cheesecake, and her other arm was tightly around his well built shoulders.  _ She didn’t know how he stayed so well built. She could only assume it had something to do with his brother he had mentioned, constantly begging to help participate in his knight training.  _

“Hold me a little more..”

Osamu’s lips parted a little in wonder before the corners of them got pulled up into a smile, holding her back up safely in his arms, “So you like getting carried princess-style?”

“It’s not princess-style! It’s called brid-“ Her cheeks went darker as she quickly shut her mouth, ignoring the way the other tilted his head in confusion. Quietly clearing her throat, nodded to the opening. “W-We can go now.”

A light gasp came from his lips, almost as if he had just remembered they were in a castle he wasn’t supposed to be in. Walking out into the halls, Osamu made sure to keep his strides short, in case he’d walk out in front of a guard.

Following the blonde’s instructions on where to go, he couldn’t help but let the nervousness of getting caught get flooded out by the feeling of excitement for getting the chance to bake in a kitchen as grand as this one.

“Y’know,” He held her closer as he walked around a corner, sighing in relief at the sound of fading footsteps. “I could’ve just made you cream puffs at, ya’ know, my actual bakery.”

“It had to be here!” A hush left his lips while walking closer to the direction she told him to go, though she didn’t quiet down after hearing it. “After all, it would be too much.” 

“Too mu-“ Another sound of footsteps,  _ fast ones at that,  _ started to come closer to them. He could sprint to the doors just ahead that lead to the kitchen, or he could hide in the doors that were currently to the side of him. Letting his dominant arm hold her against him, Osamu’s hand already fell to open the door before he could think another second. “I-“ His voice has dropped lower than it was before as his arm secured back around her. “I thought you said there would be only that one guard this way?”

“It’s okay, they are just switching guards n-“

“I don’t think it’s okay considerin-“

The words that were about to tumble out ended up falling back down his throat, almost keeping him from breathing as the door started to open. The nervousness that had died down quickly took over his other emotions. Clutching the princess closer, he weighed his options out in his head.

_ Run past the guard with Hitoka? They could alert the other guards though if they ran past. Knock him out? He’s considerably strong, but, then again, this is a castle guard. _

Both of those ideas went out of the window once the man stepped in, he was well built, and hand already gripping the sword that laid hung on his waist. With curls falling over his face and a deep voice filling the room, the knight stepped forward.

“Just what do you think you’re doing with the princess?”

The guard spared a glance down to her, keeping a chuckle held back in hopes of intimidating the dark haired man in the room.

“Mat-“

“It’s okay, princess.”

Confusion was evident on the blondes face, not aware of the fact she was spoiling his plan.

“Matsukawa I’m okay, th-“

“I know you’re okay, because I’m here now.”

“No, this is Osa-“

“Yachi, I'm tryna play this out a little!”

A frown settled upon her face, from confusion and the feeling of ruining her friends plan.

“I’m sorry..”

A sigh left the guard’s lips as he stepped forward, his hands coming up from the sword to her head, patting lightly.

“It’s okay.”

All the while the two interacted, the baker that stilled while holding the princess was trying to string together what had happened.

“Wh-“ An expression Yachi couldn’t quite describe made its way onto Osamu’s face as he exclaimed, “What?!” Glancing to the guard whose face showed only a hint of amusement, then looking back to his partner who’d been unusually calm in this situation, his mind only started to grasp at what happened. “Is this what you meant by too much? Am I baking these cream puffs for them?”

“Not exactly,” He quirked an eyebrow, waiting for her to continue. “Matsukawa-san helps me sneak out a lot.. And when I mentioned it was the baker I was sneaking out to see, his partner seemed too excited at the slight chance of free treats.”

Not bothering to talk anymore on the matter, Osamu only nodded in understanding.

“I see.”

—

After Matsukawa had let them have access to the kitchen, Osamu was quick to explore around, marveling at the size and peeping into every drawer. Yachi still stood beside the guard at the door, a smile adorning her face as she watched him look at the high quality ingredients, and getting excited when he took out the utensils he’d need. 

“This guy?”

She nodded, happily watching him.

“This guy.”

“Alright,” Matsukawa took another look over him, “Not like I’m gonna’ interfere, I mean, if I tried to keep you away from him he’d turn me into one of his baking ingredients.” Leaning back against the door, he whistled lightly. “Damn. I’m gonna put carrying bags of flour on our training regimen.”

Osamu’s quiet laugh filled the room while he went to look for the ingredients he needed.

“Feel free to send your knights down to my bakery then, they can carry all the flour they want from my suppliers to me.” 

The guard shook his head, curls bouncing lightly against his forehead as he spoke to the man who was about to make some pastries for his partner.

“I think my boys would indulge in the simple life if I sent them down to the village for work.”

“Just when I thought my work would lighten a little,”

“Sorry, man.” Looking down to the princess beside him, Matsukawa brought his hand to pat her back. “Anyway,” Nodding his head towards the door, he continued. “I switched the positions for tonight but that doesn’t change the fact that we switch posts after a while, so don’t take too long or the guard that comes after me won’t be so happy walking in to a strange-“

“Hey.”

Matsukawa glanced over to him, then directed his eyes back to Hitoka.

“Walking into a strange man in the castle grounds.”

An exasperated sigh left Osamu’s lips as he continued to set up the ingredients.

“We won’t!” She seemed overly grateful, bringing her hands up to his own instead and taking them in hers as she shook them. “Thank you again.”

“Of course.”

Giving a goodbye to Osamu, the knight then stepped out and went back to looking over the area, making sure no  _ actual _ intruders came in.

Also to make sure a guard didn’t stray off to the kitchen. He knew the Queen would most likely be fine with the fact she was dating, possibly in the future marrying out of royal blood so he didn’t understand the fact on why she needed to keep it a secret. Maybe she liked the fact there was something else to her beside being the  _ “prim and proper” _ princess?

Not wanting to stay around to accidently eavesdrop on their conversation, Matsukawa walked down the halls.

—

“No- No- Hito- Ah.” Osamu’s attempts to stop her were futile as her hands slipped on the carton of milk, adding way too much, which will result in the pastry falling through your fingers if you try to mold it. His fingers were grazing her wrist, nearly being able to have stopped her. “Sorry, didn’t reach in time..”

Quickly placing the milk down, she turned to face him, slight panic in her words.

“I’m sorry-! I didn’t mean to my hand just- Sorry- I can fix i-“

Osamu shook his head as a smile graced his lips, letting his hand drift from her wrists upwards to cup her cheeks gently. “It’s no big deal don’t worry,” his thumb rubbed over her cheek, an action he picked up that he knew would calm the princess down. “I’ll just add extra of the other ingredients and balance it out. It might take a little longer but I’m sure your friend won’t mind some extra cream puffs, right?”

Eyes locking with his, the blonde leaned into his touch.

“He wouldn’t complain at all.”

“Exactly,” Leaning down, he pressed his lips against her forehead. Not minding the hairs that fell down past her tiara and tickled his lips. “I’ll take the ingredients back out and you try m-“ His lips stilled against the soft skin, the hand on her cheek subconsciously guiding it to his chest so his other arm could go around her. “Do you hear that?”

Yachi welcomed the warmth.

“Hear what?”

“Footsteps. Is Matsukawa still out there?”

“Um,” Her head moved from his chest, peeking at the large clock that could only barely be seen. “No, He’s usually on guard near my quarters by now.” 

Osamu turned his head, noting that the time displayed on it was usually when he saw her. He only realizes now why that was possible.

Letting her go, he glanced around. Knowing the guard wasn’t going to get them out of trouble this time.

“Okay, where do I go?”

“They aren’t going to come i-“

“There’s light admitting from this room, by the time we make it dark they’d be suspicious enough to enter.”

The cogs in her brain started running as she looked around, trying to remember the ins and outs of this room. “There’s not really a- ah!-“ She whispered, aware of the guard pacing around. “I mean, ah. You could go out the window for a little..?”

“Are you crazy- No, no. Don’t answer that actually. I’ve seen you climb down from a window before.” His eyes darted around a little more before dropping to hers, sighing, he looked to the window. “Alright.”

Taking his hand in hers, she lead him over to the window, pointing to the ledge just a little down.

“You cou-“ His hand slipped from hers as he wasted no time in hopping out, due to the sound of the door creaking. Not having time to be worried or let a nervous laugh out at the view she had just seen, the princess quickly turned to the guard who was already wielding his sword. “I-I’m here! It’s me! I’m sorry.”

Osamu heard the light chatter from them, too busy to focus on their words as he gripped the edge of the stone walls. Jumping out hurriedly wasn’t such a good idea as he thought it would be, but it’s a good thing he was used to climbing everything as a child since his brother was so adventurous.

“Osamu?”

Feeling fingers graze his after a short amount of time and blonde hair peek out of the window, he took it as a sign to come back in. Boots going against the ground he felt his knees going weak from relief, which resulted in him sitting back on the frame of the window he had gone out of.

“You just jumped out! Are  _ you _ crazy?!”

Fingers threading through his lovers, he let breathless laughs come from his throat. Tugging her lightly to bring her closer, his forehead bumped softly against hers.

“Rubbed off on you a little bit.”

She gave a light squeeze to their interlocked hands.

“Don’t ever do that again..”

He leaned forward that little bit more and pressed a featherlight kiss to her lips. The moonlight reflecting in her eyes as Osamu gazed into them.

“I dunno, I’ve kinda got a taste for it now.”

**Author's Note:**

> hope you all enjoy :]!


End file.
